pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Elm (Adventures)
Professor Elm is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is a professor and researcher. Appearance Professor Elm is a middle-aged man with short brown hair and grey eyes. He wears some glasses, a white lab coat with two pockets, some brown pants, black socks and brown shoes. Gold & Silver arc He also wears a light blue collared shirt, with two stripes: the upper one is dark green and the lower one is white. Crystal arc Professor Elm's appearance remains unchanged from Gold & Silver arc. Emerald arc Professor Elm's appearance remains unchanged from Crystal arc. HeartGold and SoulSilver He wears a teal collared shirt, but with no stripes. Also, Elm wears a dark brown belt around his waist. Personality Biography Gold & Silver arc Professor Elm was conducting research in his lab and placed the three Poké Balls containing the starter Pokémon on a table.GS001: Murkrow Row Hearing some noise, he thought the delivery sent from Professor Oak, arrived, by Joey. However, nobody arrived, which confused him.GS002: Who Gives a Hoothoot? Just as Elm turned around, he was shocked that one of his Pokémon, a Totodile, was stolen. Gold went into the lab, which made Elm mistake him as a thief. Just as Elm went to get Gold, Silver's Sneasel used Icy Wind. This froze the floor and made Elm trip over and injure himself.GS003: Sneasel Sneak Attack Due to the injury, Elm was taken away to the hospital.GS004: Elekid Incorporated Oak also reported to Gold that the thief, who broke into Elm's lab, stole his Pokédex, too.GS005: Stantler By Me Elm and his assistant, who were at the hospital, was called by Gold. Gold reported that Totodile wasn't found, but stated Cyndaquil was following him, much to Elm's shock. Gold simply asked that Cydaquil is with him until he finds the thief and logs out. Elm and the assistant were baffled, making the former sad that even Cyndaquil was gone. Eventually, he returned to his lab, with his back being healed. He contacted Professor Oak and told him about Gold. Oak replied Gold was even more reckless than Red was, while Elm wished that Gold would succeed in finding Totodile. Regardless, Elm sent his assistant to talk to Gold at Violet City.GS006: Number One Donphan Gold, however, climbed atop the Bellsprout in Violet City, thinking Silver would sneak up and attack, just like he did at Elm's lab.GS007: Bellsprout Rout Just as Gold managed to distract Silver, he asked Totodile to go with him back to Elm's lab. Totodile refused, which surprised Gold that Totodile preferred to be with Silver than Professor Elm.GS008: Totodile Rock Elm's assistant contacted the professor, reporting he couldn't find Gold to give him the egg. The other researchers were surprised at the decision of giving the egg to Gold. Elm simply replied that an egg had to be with the other Pokémon to hatch.GS009: Sunkern Treasure As Gold contacted the lab, Elm's assistant managed to find Gold and give the egg. Elm, through the video call, told Gold to keep the egg, to confirm if a Pokémon hatches from the egg, since nobody saw the egg hatch. He believed the egg had to be with the other Pokémon, so Gold took up the task.GS011: Teddiursa's Picnic After Gold encountered the Masked Man, his Aibo managed to scratch the man's mask, which had some metal particles. Elm started analyzing the particles and warned Gold to keep an eye out for the Masked Man.GS014: The Ariados up There Some time later, Joey turned on the radio and heard how Gold was arguing on the radio station. This made Elm comment how Gold was everywhere around, but they can't contact him.GS015: Smeargle Smudge Once the egg hatched into a Togepi, Gold had a call on his Poké Gear. He thought it was a girl, but it was Professor Elm, which made Gold displeased. Elm commented he heard the radio show broadcast, while Gold reported he had added a Sudowoodo in his team. However, he also reported the egg hasn't hatched yet, while Elm commented he wouldn't know what to do with it if it was in his lab. The next day, after the egg hatched, Elm was astounded the egg hatched into a Togepi. Elm wanted to look Togepi, but saw it was playing billard, and with cards and dices. Elm was furious Gold turned it into a deliquent and ordered him to go to the Pokémon Day Care.GS017: Gligar Glide Hearing reports of a red Gyarados on a rampage, Elm tried to contact Gold. However, there was an interference in the signal, which made Elm and Joey worried if Gold was involved in that crisis.GS022: Raise the Red Gyarados Eventually, Elm managed to contact Gold and warned him the metal particles from the Masked Man's mask Aibo scratched was made of the same material the Gym Badges were made. Elm warned Gold the Masked Man was actually a powerful trainer and advised not to battle with him. Gold simply replied the warning was too late, since he and Silver were battling the Masked Man.GS023: Delibird Delivery - 1 Crystal arc Certain time after, Oak promised Elm an introduction with a trainer named Crystal. However, she did not arrive, which made Elm wonder what he would do with Chikorita. Chikorita imagined going with a trainer, so Elm sensed an adventurous spirit within Chikorita. He recalls Cyndaquil and Totodile were gone and told Chikorita Crystal had six Pokémon with her and had no space for Chikorita. Chikorita was terrified and ran away. Oak and Elm soon found out Chikorita was gone and were troubled how to tell that to Crystal.CR002: Three Cheers for Chikorita Crystal managed to find Chikorita and reported to the lab she found it. Elm was glad, but Oak was worried, since Crystal had more than six Pokémon, reminding the Pokémon League's rules permit six Pokémon per trainer.CR003: A Flaaffy Kerfuffle Elm and Joey were told that the Gym Leaders' tournament in Indigo League was but a plot to uncover who the Masked Man really was.CR040: Notorious Noctowl Both of them were listening to the radio, but were troubled there was an interference in the signal. Both of them wished Gold was fighting the Masked Man successfully.CR054: The Last Battle IV After the battle was over, Elm was working in his lab with Joey and his assistant.CR064: The Last Battle XIV Emerald arc Professor Elm was one of many people that visited the Battle Frontier to watch the match of the Pokédex Holders.EM035: Epilogue Diamond & Pearl arc Professor Elm, with Joey, made a presentation on-screen in Canalave City about Pokémon eggs.D&P018: Knowledge of the Unown II Professor Elm was with Oak, who had invited Gold over for the matter of Team Rocket, who were spotted around the Johto region. Elm reminded that Team Rocket could be regrouping, to do some nefarious plot once more. It was why Oak called Gold, to meet up with Lance at the Poikéathlon Dome for more information. Since Silver and Crystal were busy at the moment, Gold started fighting with Oak, since he was chosen as a substitute, to which Elm tried to calm Gold down, to remind him that he could visit the Pokéathlon Dome for fun.HGSS003: One Tough Togepi HeartGold & SoulSilver arc Pokémon On hand Given away See also *Professor Elm (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Professor Category:Researcher